Meerkats' Meerkat Manor
Introduction Whiskers Sophie Queen Thunder New Man Wiley Kat Sister} Buster [Bold Brother} Liz [Wilson's New Girlfriend Episode 1: A New Era Last time we visited Meerkat Manor: Rocket Dog almost died after a snake bitr to the head. Sophie took charge of yhe Whiskers until Rocket Dog was well enough to leave the burrow. After Zorro's death, The Commandos turned on each other Maybeline's Aztecs were doing quite well. King Zaphod had plenty of life left in him. At the wnd of Season 3, we saw the Aztecs defeat the Zappa. Now, thry're back, right next door to an old foe, the Lazuli. Also, what has become of Nikita's sister, Rosie? Sophie is first up at the Whiskers. Somrthing's different Sophie is now their leader. A month after the film crew left the desert, Rocket Dog was hit by a car. She was trying to defend her group from the rolling beast. She died instantly. Sophie didn't really want dominance at the time, but she had little choice. As the oldest female, the group trusted her. Sophie isn't alone for long. Her new mate, Thunder sits beside her. Nearly 2 months ago, He forced his way into the Whiskers and took dominance. Willey Kat joins her family along with Buster, Liz, Rita, Murray, Nugget, Beaker, Juno, Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. Sophie has a secret hidden in the burrow.Three months ago, She mated with Wilon. Their afair resulted in the birth of Savuka. Wilson left Thunder holding his baby. Savuka joins his mob of 14 for the very first time. While Sophie makes a fuss of him, Thunder looks on, very dispeased that the pup was not his However, Sophie is fertle again. Thunder's going stick by Sophie's side in order to insure that her next litter is his. Wilson can also tell that Sophie ready to breed again He's not here for Sophie though.He likes her half sister, Liz just as much. Liz is the only survivor of Flower's last litter Her brother, Simon died of a snake bite almost a year ago. Liz herself is the result of secret (Screan turns grey) Two years ago, Flower mated with Houdini. Zaphod caught them, but Flower had already fallen for his charms. On the night before she died, Flower gave birth to Liz and Simon. Liz apears to have caught the eye of Wilson. He doesn't care about Sophie anymore. She has a new lover. He prefers the young loyal ladies. As always, Phillepe is at his side. As Sophie leads the Whiskers out, Wilson apeoaches. Liz is today's babysitter along with Willey Kat. Wilson tries his charms on his target.Liz is nervous She's never been with a rover before. She eventually falls for his advances Phillepe is seaching the burrow for Willey Kat. She's an easy target Sophie is completely unaware of the action at home. Thunder is not allowing her to feed and she's tired of it. She steals a worm from Rita and a scorpion from Beaker. Sophie knew stealing food was an easy way to show your subordnates who's boss. Back at home, Wilson is settleing in. Maybe he will start his own group after all, if he can convince enough meerkats to run off with him. He can count on Phillepe. He's tired of just having his brother company. It's been a year sincr Wilson's lived in a decent mob. The boys need to settle down soon. Suddenly, Wilson has an idea. He turnes away and issues lead calls. Phillepe and Liz line up next to him and wait for Willey Kat. They've completly forgotten little Savuka. Willey Kat is cuddling with him as he suckles. She's torn between staying with him and going with her lover. After making sure Savuka is tucked away, she follows the others. It isn't long before they spot another mob Wilson aproaches to check it out. It's the Whiskers, a mob he never wanted to see again. He and Phillepe make a speedy exit. Liz and Willey Kat run for the babysitting burrow just as the Whiskers spot them. The Aztecs are thriving under the command of Maybeline and Zaphod.Maybeline is pregnent with her second litter. Her first litter is 9 months old They have been the pups of the group for far too long. Grandad Zaphod stays well out of the rough and tumble of their late afternoon playfight. His 9 year old legs can't aford it. He sits with his loyal son, Alonzo until something catches his eye They catch a glimpse of Einstein and Nuttmeg heading off to rove. Zaphod dashes after them along with Alonzo. Zaphod has been itching to rove for awhile Over at the Zappa, their fortunes have changed dramaticly. Punk is still the leader, but she hasn't had a litter in almost a year and the the family hardly ever supports her. Punk is pregnent, if she can't raise this litter. she is likly to be deposed Lola and Melonie each had litter in adition to Punk having one as well in the Zappa's 1 year absence. Lola is on her own. She was evicted by Punk a few weeks ago. This female is in desprate need of company She's not going back to the Zappa as long as her sister is in charge. Luck is on Lola's side. She's attracted the attentions of the Aztec rovers. Her old flame, Zaphod is among them. He fathered her last litter of three. Lola ignores his three young sons and heads streat for Zaphod. Before mating, Zaphod and Lola greet each other with gentle play and grooming. Alonzo can't believe his eyes Zaphod has won Lola over without even trying As Lola Settles down at her bolt hole the Aztec boys join her. Could her future be with Zaphod? As for Punk, her fait rests with her unborn pups. Next Time on MM: The Commandos seal Punk's fait The Whiskers face an old foe and There's hope for Lola... Episode 2: Lola's Rise Morniing on the manor brings new life to the Zappa and Aztecs. Maybeline and Punk have new pups. The Aztecs are celebrating Maybeline has added four new pups to her ranks Dail, Darwin, Mimi and Moliere are the Aztecs' future. They bring the mob to a heathy 15 members. Zaphod and the boys are back to help with child care. He would have loved to start a new group with Lola, but in a year or two, he'd be too old to father her pups. He'd rather serve as a father to Maybeline's pups. At the Zappa burrow, Punk has 5 tiny pups of her own. However, the Zappa are not convinced that she can raise them. If she can't, someone else will snatch her crown from right under her nose. It's not just Punk's fate that rests with this litter, but Houdini's too. If these pups die and Lola doesn't come back, one of his nieces will take power. He can't mate with any of them since they are all Frank's daughters.He'll have to leave the Zappa and become a rover again, not that he cares. Being a rover was so much fun anyway. He even won over Flower and he knew would have raised his pups well if ahe lived. Someone may have already sealed Punk's fate It's Nikita's Commandos. They spent the night in an old Zappa burrow and are making themselves at home. So much so that Nikita even gave birth there...and she has grandchildren on the way. Nikita will do whatever it takes to protect the Commandos' next generation...Punk needs to watch her back. Today, Burdock is babysitting Maybeline's pups. She's been with the Aztecs since Maybeline and her rebels left the Whiskers. She was a pup then. Now, she's al grown up and blossomed into a babysitter. At the Zappa, Eowyn is babysitting Punk's pups. At only 9 months old, Eowyn should not be trusted with such a big job. The Commandos have found her at home alone. Miles has picked up the fresh scent of new pups. Eowyn tries to run but Venus has her pinned down. Nikita leads her daughters into Punk's lair.When they emerge, It's obvous what they've done. Punk's pups are dead. Duke sniffs the bleeding paw of Eowyn He seems upset. He tries to confort her. Eowyn rejects Duke's submissive grooming. When Punk gets home there's bound to trouble. Job done, the Commandos flee the crime scene. Punk arives home to find her daughter bleeding and stuggleing to move Houdini knows what's happened and takes his leave The dark queen of the Zappa has lost her touch. Melonie seizes her chance. Shr launches her atack. Her sisters are first to back her up. Her two daughters eagerly join in.Lola charges in, inflicting a bite to Punk's tail base. She then gives chase. Punk runs for her lifeFighting back was not an optionIf given the chance Lola and her back up would finish her off for sure. She may never be allowed to rejoin the Zappa again. Punk can only watch as her once faithful followers submit to their rightful queen. As night falls, Punk retires to a bolt hole. Today, she lost the one glimmer of hope she had. The next morning, Punk sits alone at the far reaches of the Zappa burow. Lola is getting all the attention of a good leader. Now, even Punk must grovel before her. Houdini is back, but only for Lola. When Lola rejects him, Houdini joins Punk. Lola has made it clear Punk and Houdini must go. The two meerkats wander away from the burrow. Having lost her litter, Punk will soon be on the marhet for mating. Punk and Houdini must find a new fanily if they and their future pups are to surive. With just the two of them, It's only a natter of time before they are picked off by a predator. While Punk digs for food, Houdini keeps watch. It's unlikly they will be able to join an established mob like the Zappa. They will need to join ,ore evictess and rovers. When an oppertuniny comes knocking on the mannor, it's best to take it no matter what. No matter how big or small. Houdini might have just found a golden oppertunity. It's Wilson and Phillepe. On any normal day, Houdini would chase or even attack these two. But today, he has other ideas. Befriend the rovers. Wilson is weary though. Houdini is a clever kat and he knows something not right. here are the rest of the Zappa? Punk's bloody tailbase catches Phillepe's attention. Houdini bares a simallar mark. Could it be? The Zappa's one time dreamteam... ousted? The two bonded pairs mingle Punk is clearly dominant once more, but the boys can't settle it. Houdini tries his classic stare. but Punk's not impressed. Wilson's tender approach wins the day. Relizing his loss Houdini submitts to Wilson without a fight. Punk is enjoying life as queen of her new group. She is back to being a dark queen once more. With no females around, she resorts to scent marking and food stealing. Wilson loves being a dominant male. He seems to have taken a leaf out Punk's rulebook on how to keep subordanates in check.. He keeps up the beatings to make sure no other male shows intrest in Punk. Houdini bares the brunt of Wilson's aggression. Houdini could really do without such treatment. Phillepe is now his only ally. Suddenly, an alarm call catches evryone off guared. It's the Zappa, led by by Lola and her eldest son, Harry. Harry may have only siezed power a week ago, but he's making it clear who the males' boss really is. The Zappa quickly surround the tiny band. Lola's ladies face Punk on one side. Harry's henchmen have Houdini and company in their sites. Wilson, Phillepe and Houdini are driven to the border. Punk has been caught by the females. It is't long before the whole group is baring down on her. Punk tries to be submissive, but her efforts are virtually useless. Eowyn is the only one who appears to care about her. However, being injured herself, all Eowyn can do is sit and watch and hope Punk somehow escapes. The Zappa eventually lose interest and leave, all of them but Eowyn. She rushes to her mother, hoping that she is alright, but Punk is covered in bites and bruises. Some look as though they could be fatal. Punk struggles to her feet with Eowyn by her side. She knows her wounds are fatal and in true meerkat fashion, she leaves to find a secluded place where she can pass alone. Eowyn watches from afar as her mother curls up inside a bolt hole entrance. Punk can go no further. She soon passes peacefully. Eowyn doesn't understand the concept of death. She walks over calling for her mother. She then nudges her mother, perhaps thinking she is asleep. After a while, three Meerkat's approach. Eowyn throws herself over Punk's body, as if to protect it. It's Punk's loyal male friends Houdini, Wilson and Phillepe, who have come to check on her. Seeing her father among the the males, Eowyn relaxes enough to let them come close to her. They all know what's happened by now. The four meerkats huddle around their lost friend and soon begin grooming one another. It's very rare for a group of rovers to accept a female as young as Eowyn, but she doesn't seem keen on returning to her family at the Zappa. Lola doesn't seem concerned with Eowyn's absence. She's also unaware that her brutal attack led to her sister's death. All Lola wanted was to send a message. She is the queen of the Zappa and that was her place all along. Episode 3: Long Lost Lazuli As morning comes across the desert, some old faces surface. It's the Lazuli. In the three years since they were forced to move to the far reaches of the manor by the Commandos, much has changed for the downtrodden gang. Cazanna, their dominant female for over five years died shortly after the move. Maryland (played by Young) has since taken over from her eldest sister, Areatha who was recently taken by a bird of prey. An unlikely partner has taken his place beside her. It's Mitch. However, his position in the group is unstable, as he recently suffered a snake bite. There are several other former Whiskers males in the group who are able bodied and could easily steal power from their recovering relative. Willow (played by Wollow), one of Mozart's sons is the oldest under Mitch and his biggest rival. Daisy's sons, Rufus and Josh. And of course Mitch's loyal wingman Axel have all joined forces with the old enemy. With very few adults in the Lazuli, the Whiskers boys have been welcome additions . Maryland's oldest daughter, Caroline is the last adult subordinate female, born while her mother was still a subordinate herself. She spends a lot of time with Axel, Rufus and Josh, perhaps a little too much time. Whilst grooming Axel, she watches the teenagers: Prieska , Lutzputz, Calvina and Christiana shirk morning duties in favor of playfighting. Activiities are halted when the group's newest members emerge. Rum, Muck, Hen and Egg (Eigg) are Caroline's pups, fathered by one of the former Whiskers males. With the Lazuli trying to rebound after being decimated by disease, her pups are extremely valuable. Category:Meerkat Shows